


WillNE's Christmas Holidays

by emmastrenchcoat



Category: British YouTube - Fandom, Stephen Tries, WillNE, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, Hotel, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Stephen Tries - Freeform, WillNE - Freeform, just fluff, legit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmastrenchcoat/pseuds/emmastrenchcoat
Summary: Will and Stephen decide to visit Will's parents for Christmas. The journey is exhausting, but without major trouble they arrive at their hotel...Only to find that there is no heater and only one bed. What ensues is pure fluff, and in the night before Christmas, a lot of secrets are brough to light.





	WillNE's Christmas Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thank you all for sticking with me. I have been crazy busy with school, but FanficIsLove (seriously go check out their work. My god, you won't be disappointed) inspired me to whip out a quick fic. I hope you all enjoy.   
> Thank you to everyone who is commenting on my work and leaving kudoses. I really really really appreciate it, and I'm terribly sorry if I didn't reply to your comment. Let me know if I forget.  
> Love to you all <3 and happy holidays, whether you celibrate Christmas or not!

It had been a long day. 

Naturally Will had not expected anything else; after all, he had just completed a whole day of travelling with his best mate, Stephen. Stephen was sitting beside him in a small taxi somewhere in the middle of Northern England, his eyes opening and closing at a snail’s pace. Once or twice his head dipped as he momentarily fell asleep. It made Will chuckle. Stephen gave him a half-hearted slap to the side of his thigh and mumbled something about the long day. They had gotten up at five in the morning. Naturally, neither Will nor Stephen had been able to pack all of their luggage beforehand, so they decided that the best work was done under time pressure. Therefore, getting up a mere two hours before they had to depart for the airport seemed like a reasonable idea. It was not (and why did he agree to spending Christmas at his parents’ place anyway?). They were tired- which, considering their sleeping habits, was no surprise at all- but managed to pull through. Their flight left at ten. It was only a short one, from London to Manchester (they had found a flight that was cheaper than the train ride). Once in Manchester, they explored a bit of the city and ate some food, then found themselves a taxi, where they were now. 

So indeed, it had been a long day.

“Stephen?”, Will asked carefully, cocking his head to get a glimpse of Stephen’s closed eyes. 

“Mhm”, the latter replied groggily. 

“Don’t fall asleep. I’m going to need you to help me check into the hotel later on.”

“Fine”, the ginger said while opening his eyes. 

Not even two minutes later, though, Will observed Stephen slowly dozing off again. They had another hour to kill. He had to think of something. 

“Hey Stephen?”, Will asked carefully. As caring and sweet as he was, his friend was not to be reckoned with when overly tired. 

“What”, Stephen snapped, but then softened his tone as he apologised. Will didn’t take it personally; as a matter of fact, he found it quite amusing how sleepy he was. It was nearly…

‘No’, Will reprimanded himself. He was on the verge of saying ‘cute’. But ‘cute’ was not something friends called each other. 

“My mam always told me this story when I was younger”, Will continued, his voice low. There was no reason for him to be quiet, for the glass panel separated them from the driver: either way, he found it instinctive to lower his voice to a near-whisper. They were now riding on a country road, though it was surprisingly smooth. Despite it being Christmas Eve, there were no cars for miles, and the picturesque scenery prompted Will to tell Stephen about some fairy tale that he had always particularly enjoyed.   
Stephen let Will’s words entice him, keeping him awake as he awaited the next happenings of the story he was telling. Will had a way with words, and maybe it was his accent too, that made it abnormally enjoyable to listen to him. 

Will told the story with intrinsic detail, and Stephen seemed almost bewitched by every word that left his friend’s mouth. Will was lost in his story, and in light of the empty road, he did not object to Stephen unbuckling his seatbelt. He did, however, startle slightly when Stephen leaned over and rested his head on Will’s lap. 

Taken aback Will lost his train of thought, and stuttered as he forgot what happened next.

“Continue”, Stephen whispered, “please”. 

Will nodded, and did so. He didn’t know when, or how, but at some point his hands found themselves in Stephen’s soft ginger locks, running his fingers through it. Stephen hummed slightly, Will feeling the vibrations of his throat on his thigh. He actively registered the warmth he was receiving from Stephen. At some point his story finished, but neither of them cared. He kept running his fingers through Stephen’s hair, his eyes flitting back and forth between the scenery and Stephen. 

He couldn’t say that he minded. 

Of course all good things come to an end, and it was when the taxi driver pulled up at the small hotel in the countryside that Stephen shot up, and before the driver could see them, pretended like he had been sitting all along. 

Will and Stephen had simultaneously realised that what they just did might be…misinterpreted. But of course they were nothing more than friends. Not at all. 

“Your parents live in the middle of nowhere”, Stephen said, grinning. 

Will playfully punched his shoulder.

“You were the one who wanted to spend Christmas here, you dickhead”.

“Will, we don’t even own Christmas decorations. This’ll be way more festive”. 

Will smiled, and paid the driver. They took their bags and entered the hotel. 

-  
It was truly tiny. The reception was practically non-existent, but their room was ready as promised. 

“Can you believe we’re booked out?”, the little old lady working at reception cheerfully proclaimed.

Stephen, being the charming man he was, made some conversation with her, thanking her as she showed them where their room was. 

“Call reception if you two need anything!”, she called after them as they unlocked their door. 

Will went in first. He looked around. There was a small wooden table, some cheap but nice enough paintings on the wall, a chair, two water bottles, a bathroom, two towels, but no heater. No heater. It was going to be cold. Oh, and- 

“A single bed”, Will said in monotone, turning around to face Stephen. 

“What?”, his friend replied.

“There’s only one bed”. Stephen didn’t seem particularly disgruntled by this, and as he walked into the room to see it for himself, the double-bed, he nodded.

“Indeed”, he affirmed, “I’ll call reception”. 

Will thanked him, glad for the optimistic streak in Stephen’s personality. 

He heard one side of the conversation. 

“Hi, this is Stephen Lawson from room 0161. I’m here with my…friend, and uh-“

Even he seemed a bit embarrassed by the situation: they had obviously assumed them to be a couple. 

“- we only have one bed”.

“Yes, yes that’s right, we’re two people but there’s only one bed.”

“Well, uh, yes it’s a king sized, but we aren’t-“

He was at a loss for words. 

“-do you have another bed that you could perhaps give us?”

“Alright, and you are booked out you said?”

“Okay, well thank you for your efforts”, Stephen said, putting the telephone back into place. 

He turned to Will, who had already gathered what was going on. 

“Look, Stephen”, Will said, “it’s not like it’s a single, right? So-”

“We can just sleep with space between us”, Stephen finished the sentence. 

“Yes”, Will affirmed, smiling that this wasn’t going to be a large problem between them. 

They unpacked their bags, then went down into the restaurant for dinner. They talked and had fun, though in the back of his mind, the table-for-two with candles and two glasses of red wine did seem to prompt the assumption that they were indeed a couple.  
Not that that bothered him. It was more that he was worried about what Stephen would think, though the ginger didn’t seem too shaken either. 

Will shrugged it off and enjoyed the rest of the evening, though as it stretched into night, he suggested that they get an early night’s sleep. Stephen didn’t object. They paid, and went upstairs. 

-

Their nightly routines finished and the lights turned off, both men climbed into bed. There was a significant distance between them. Will, who had been stupid enough to assume that their room would have heating, began to feel the cold creeping up his body, causing him to shiver slightly. He made his body as rigid as possible, but when he registered a similar motion from beside him, he turned over. 

“Uh Will”, Stephen said, his teeth clattering as soon as he opened his mouth, “you know we-“

“Don’t have a radiator”, they both said at the same time. Stephen chuckled, and pulled the blanket closer. It caused part of Will to be exposed to the punishingly cold air, and he protested. 

“I’m sorry”, Stephen said somewhat sarcastically, then softening, “I’m cold”. 

Will contemplated. They were going to have to sleep well. He didn’t want to be grumpy on Christmas of all days. 

“C’mere”, he whispered, opening his arms. He was now entirely vulnerable. It scared him. A sudden wave of fear washed over him, drowning him in the thought of the possibility that Stephen would get up, disgusted, and leave. 

He didn’t. 

Without hesitation, Stephen scuttled across the bed, and nearly plunged into Will’s inviting arms. They were close enough for their hearts to be as close to touching as possible. Will now feared Stephen would feel his rapid heartbeat, but Stephen didn’t seem to complain. 

He nestled further into Will’s arms, and Will could now smell his shampoo. He also felt the heat of Stephen’s entire body, and as they warmed each other up, both boys relaxed in each other’s arms.

Will’s mind calmed down, too. He only had a secondary, way more pleasing, wave soothe him. It felt like home. It felt so right. Stephen right there, in his arms, it was how it was supposed to be. He wanted the night to last forever, the pale moonlight only ever so faintly illuminating their room. It was barely enough that when Stephen opened his eyes, they glistened like the stars in the night sky. 

“Go to bed”, he mumbled, and smiled, resting his head back into the crane of Will’s neck. Will gave Stephen’s body a squeeze. Only now did he realise how much he had missed holding someone dear to him in his arms. He let his thoughts roam freely through his mind. 

It had been years since he dated, and quick bro-hugs from his mates never satisfied the craving in his chest, how it physically pained him not to be able to have someone close to him.

But now he did. He had Stephen.

He had Stephen and in his exhausted state (and perhaps some subconscious longings), he could no longer classify Stephen. He was more than a friend. At least to Will.

And there it was again, the fear, rushing over him, his heart rapidly speeding up. His thoughts were going haywire as his eyes widened with a profoundly disturbing realisation. His grip on Stephen tightened and his breathing became irregular. 

“No”, he whispered to himself before he could stop the word from leaving his mouth. 

Stephen opened his eyes again. 

“Jesus Christ, Will, are you planning on suffocating me? What’s wrong? Did you have a nightmare?” 

Will apologised, but stayed silent. Then he apologised again. And again.

“Will, what in the world has gotten into you? What are you apologising for?” 

Will looked into Stephen’s starry eyes and let himself fall. He let himself go, and he couldn’t hold anything back anymore. 

Instinctively, carefully, slowly, he leaned forwards.

And he kissed him. 

Here came the wave again, fear spilling into his mind and heart and although he couldn’t let it go he kept his lips in place, afraid that once he removed them, it would be over. It wasn’t. 

He had to, though. 

Before Stephen could utter a word, Will whispered,

“I’m sorry because I fell in love with you.”

Stephen didn’t say anything for a while. The silence was not awkward, but nerve-wrecking nonetheless.

Wordlessly, and to Will’s utter surprise, Stephen leaned forwards again, connecting their lips again. They kissed and kissed and kissed. They cherished the sweetness, they cherished this long longed-for contact, they relished the complete lack of holding back.   
Will held Stephen, who had placed his hands on either side of Will’s face. 

They stopped for air, and breathing heavily, Stephen dipped right back into Will’s embrace, holding him as if he would blow away with the slightest gust of wind. 

Slowly, still unable to believe what had just happened, Will closed his arms around Stephen, stroking his back slightly, kissing the top of his head. 

Stephen mumbled something.

“What is it?”, Will asked, letting go so that Stephen could speak. 

“I said”, the ginger repeated, “I suppose if that is so, an apology is in order for me as well.”

He grinned. They connected their lips one more time, and though they were barely touching, Will’s heart exploded with joy and fulfilment. He held Stephen close to his heart.

That’s where he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> also i couldnt come back without an 0161 joke now could i


End file.
